


Natural

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Natural

JJ: What’s up?

Em: Shitty day. Broke up with the ex again. About to drown myself in a pint of Ben and Jerry’s.

JJ: Want me to bring the boys over? They’d love to see you. After Will and I separated, it’s been difficult for them.

Em: I can always, always see you and the boys.

JJ: Sweet, we’ll be over in a little bit. And I’ll bring more ice cream.

Emily plopped down on the couch faster than she did for the premiere of Game of Thrones. She and her ex had been on and off and on and off so many times that it was a wonder it took them this long to call things off for good. Her ex was fed up with her schedule and Emily hadn’t been fully in the relationship ever since JJ and Will broke up. Seeing JJ single brought back all those feelings that she’d long since tamped down. 

Every time they were together, Emily’s thoughts drifted off, so she hadn’t been present in the relationship since, and frankly they’d called things off so many times that it was easier to do it this time and do it for good.

A knock at the door startled her. When she looked at the time, she couldn’t believe she’d been off in dreamland for nearly a half hour; it felt like five minutes. But when she looked through the peephole of her apartment, she saw JJ and the boys, both bouncing happily up and down. “Emily!”

“Who’s that?” She asked facetiously. “Who could be standing outside my door?”

“It’s me! Henry! And Michael and mom are here too!”

Emily’s saddened smile turned into a genuine one as she opened the door to bear hugs from some of her favorite boys in the whole world. “Mom has ice cream,” Henry said. “And we brought movies!”

Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a couple of movies: Moana, Captain America: Winter Solider and Civil War, Big Hero 6, and Zootopia. “Which one do you want to watch first?” He asked her.

“How about Big Hero 6? I think I need Baymax and my boys to cheer me up.”

JJ smiled when the boys ran toward the couch. Henry took the initiative and placed the movie in the DVD player while JJ and Emily portioned out some ice cream for the boys and took a separate pint to split. “Everything okay? Was it at least easier this time?” JJ asked. Emily and her ex had seemed so good for each other for such a long time, but recently (and by recently she meant like the past two years) things just weren’t working out; it was hard to let a relationship go - she knew that from experience. 

“Yea,” Emily replied, hip-checking JJ as they made their way back to the couch to sit on either side of the boys. “It was time. Still tough though.”

“Well, movies and ice cream will make it better.”

“And you three,” she said, smiling.

Big Hero 6 was exactly what she needed. As soon as the movie started, she and JJ noted how similar the brother Tadashi sounded to their new co-worker Matt, and from there on out, they couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces. “Zootopia?” Michael asked, waddling over to the stack of movies. “Zootopia.”

Emily kissed him on the top of the head and put the movie in the DVD player. As her back was turned, JJ found herself confronting the feelings she’d been having for some months now. With Emily in and out of a relationship, she hadn’t wanted to muddle things further by confessing that she’d started to have romantic feelings for her, but now that she was out of the relationship (for good this time), she found her mind wondering again.

She started to get nervous. Should she say something? At all? In front of the boys? She didn’t know how to go about any of this. She and Will had been together for so long that she’d forgotten how to go about these kinds of things. Thankfully, she didn’t have too long to think about it because the boys started fawning over Zootopia the moment it came on. Halfway through the movie, Michael fell asleep against Emily’s side. Henry was going to follow suit soon; JJ could tell by the way his eyelids drooped and then popped back open. Sure enough, by the end of the movie, he was fast asleep. “I think we’re stuck,” she whispered, giggling to herself at how immovable they were. 

“It could be worse,” Emily replied. “Way worse.” She ran her fingers gently through Michael’s hair and felt much more at ease than she had before. Smiling, she turned towards JJ. “Thanks for coming over.”

“Anytime,” she said. “Feel better.”

“Much.”

A slightly awkward silence hung in the air. “Em?”

Something in her best friend’s voice said that small sound had much more behind the simple syllable. “Yea.”

“After I broke it off with Will, I started realizing something…”

The corner of Emily’s lip twitched upward. “Me too. I’ve been so on and off in my relationship, and I only recently figured out why that was.”

Recognition dawned on JJ’s face. “Really?” The words hadn’t even been spoken, but with them it didn’t have to be. “I don’t know where you are in the whole wanting a relationship or wanting some space thing, but I did want to let you know that…I’m…interested.”

Gently, Emily moved her hip out from under Michael’s head, which fell softly to the couch. JJ took her lead, carefully placing Henry’s head on the opposing end. Making sure they were still asleep, Emily reached out her hand for JJ, taking her fingers and tugging her into the kitchen and into her embrace. “I am too. I don’t want to take things to quickly, but that’s only because I don’t want the boys to feel like I’m stepping in on Will’s territory. That’s the last thing I want. But at least you know that with me, you won’t have to worry about whether your S/O will love your kids.”

JJ blushed and leaned her head into Emily, reveling in the feel of her lips grazing her forehead. “Thank god,” she laughed.

As she picked her head up, Emily couldn’t hep but feel that this was right. Her last relationship hadn’t felt right for years, it’s just that they’d had such history that it had been hard to let go. With JJ though, not only did they have history, but they already wanted the best for each other. Both already knew the hectic nature of their schedule. Emily ran her hand up JJ’s back and up alongside her neck, bringing her finger underneath her chin to tilt her face toward her lips. When their lips connected, JJ melted into her. “Mmm, this is nice. How did we go so long without doing this?”

“I have no idea,” JJ replied dreamily. “But I guess we don’t have to wait any longer.” Turning around, she and Emily looked at the boys, breaths still rising and falling steadily against the couch. Emily had been afraid that if anything ever did happen with JJ, it would’ve felt weird, but standing here in this moment felt as natural as breathing.


End file.
